


Golfinho Natalino

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Portuguese, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Fazer a decoração de Natal sozinho não era exatamente um problema para Rin, mas tudo seria tão melhor se Haru estivesse por perto.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 2





	Golfinho Natalino

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Rin gostava principalmente das bengalas de açúcar — que na verdade eram de plástico — dando um aspecto mais alegre à árvore de Natal. As faixas vermelhas em contraste com o branco do objeto combinavam com toda a decoração, e o tom forte de dourado presente nos enfeites mais simples e nos fios que serviam para pendurar só realçava a beleza do item natalino mais importante para o ruivo.

Ele literalmente acordara naquela manhã com uma imensa vontade de desenrolar luzes emboladas, tirar a poeira da sua coleção de “papais noéis” de enfeite, lavar as meias vermelhas e verdes para então pendurá-las perto da lareira e embrulhar os presentes que ele comprara para a família, para os amigos e claro, para Haru.

Haru chegaria de viagem na manhã da véspera de Natal, ou seja, todo o trabalho de decoração ficara com Rin esse ano, mas não é como se ele se importasse, afinal era provavelmente a pessoa mais natalina de Iwatobi.

Estava tudo pronto, a única coisa em falta era a grande estrela dourada que ficava no topo da árvore, mas onde se encontrava aquele objeto tão significativo? Rin não fazia a mínima ideia e procurar por cada cômodo da casa não resultou em absolutamente nada.

Pronto, a decoração estava incompleta e o fato da decoração estar incompleta significava que ela estava _destruída._

Um exagero da parte de Rin talvez, mas ele jamais admitiria que andava sentimental e perfeccionista demais desde a partida de Haru. Ele apenas desejava que as coisas estivessem em seus devidos lugares e, obviamente, isso incluía o namorado.

Todavia o egoísmo sutil daquele pensamento trouxe a Rin uma reflexão melhor da situação e ele se deu conta de que estava sendo ridículo. Sua decoração não estava arruinada por conta de uma estrela que, diga-se de passagem, era mais velha e decrépita do que… do que… — bem, Rin não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse ofender daquela forma — e Haru estaria em casa logo logo.

O ruivo então suspirou, relaxou e sorriu, não havia nada em sua vida passível de reclamação. Seus olhos então, como que algo programado pelo destino, foram fazer vista num objeto em cima da mesa de centro. Aquele não era um objeto qualquer ou melhor dizendo, talvez fosse um objeto qualquer _até então_ — um golfinho de plástico envolto em espumas do mar e bolhas cuja base de suporte era oca, exatamente como uma estrela ou um anjo que se põe no topo de uma árvore de Natal. Em suma, era perfeito!

Haru com certeza iria amar chegar em casa e se deparar com um golfinho na árvore de Natal, talvez até mais do que iria amar o presente de Rin, algo que o ruivo não conseguiu decidir se era bom ou ruim, mas que ainda assim não o fez desistir daquele simples gesto de substituição de enfeites.

E quem disse que o azul-claro daquele brinde que veio de uma visita ao Aquário de Iwatobi não combinaria com o vermelho e o dourado dos outros enfeites? Oh sim, fora a vozinha perfeccionista na cabeça de Rin — nada que um _Shhh_ mental não resolvesse.

Ainda faltavam alguns dias, mas Haru entraria pela porta e Rin veria seus olhos azuis brilharem, os corações bateriam forte e os dois se enlaçariam em um abraço apertado enquanto diriam palavras de amor.

O Natal seria lindo independente de decoração, pois Haru estaria ali para enfeitar o dia de Rin com sua raridade de sorriso e sua voz doce que nem aquelas bengalas de açúcar — não as de plástico, mas as de verdade que estariam guardadas no pote de doces se Rin não as tivesse devorado vorazmente na noite anterior.

Mas fazer o quê? Rin gostava principalmente das bengalas de açúcar, fossem elas doces ou simples enfeites de uma árvore de Natal.


End file.
